mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Contritriognis (God)
Contritriognis, is the God of Fire and Destruction. History Contritriognis was one of the eight deities to be created by the Original One to guard the universe in his absence. Personality The only thing Contritriognis cares for is fire and chaos. He easily loses focus and his calm on things and is prone to project fire around his body to make a statement. Contritriognis has a total lack of empathy and regard of other beings and doesn't care when they get hurt of even killed by his actions. Contritriognis likes to burn things, bring forth chaos and induce negativity. He hates it when his actions have no effect and when the opposite happens. Even when Elektross (God) accidentally used his lightning to aid humans, he instead created a fire that caused harm. While fire was his signature, he nonetheless enjoyed the chaos it caused. As an extension of his powers, Contritriognis is aware of the fears of those that stand before him. He sees the fears of other beings in the aura that surrounds them which he can use to his advantage. Powers and Abilities The following powers and abilities Contritriognis will have everywhere and anytime. 'Standard Powers:' Supreme Strength: Contritriognis, as a divine being like the other Gods, possesses supreme physical strength. He can easily lift up beings of smaller size and hold his own against beings his size. His strength is sufficient enough to crack the ground he stands easily with every stomp he makes. High Durability: In addition to that, Contritriognis is also incredible durable and can sustain many powerful, even divine, attacks. Dimension Claw: Contritriognis has a powerful claw that is imbued with chaotic energy as his right hand. He can slice his claw in the air which then creates a portal, which allows him to transport himself to different places. Said portal also creates a minor distortion that can cause minor chaos around it, until it's closed. In addition to that, he can also slash his opponents with his claw. Storm Creation: With his Giant Fan, Contritriognis can create and control storms from various elements, including winds, thunder and lightning. Using winds, rain, and lightning, he can create storms of incredible magnitude, from rain to thunderstorms, lightning, hail storms and blizzards. Dark Wind Generation: In addition to that Contritriognis can also generate supernaturally powerful detrimental winds that are able to cause disproportionated amounts of damage. His dark wind doesn't just blow things away, it suffocates all things and can even turn normal air into vacuum, representing the hazardous destructive side of air/wind. Pyrokinesis: Contritriognis has the power to manipulate and generate fire from any part of his body. He can create vortexes, stream, spheres, spirales, etc. of intense magnitude that can even cause discomfort with the other Gods. Fire Stream Projection: Contritriognis has the power to generate and project flamethrower-like blasts of concentrated intense flames to blast opponents with it. He can burn things with intense engulfing flames that can kill people very slowly to bring agonizing pain. He can control the size and radius of these blasts. Firestorm Creation: Contritriognis can create terrifying infernos of heavy conflagrations of intense temperature, incinerating any and everything in its path. These flames mainly come from his flamethrower but also any other source of fire or heat, for example magic flames, lava and even solar energy. Immortality: Because Contritriognis is a God, he's immortal and cannot be killed. He is also immune to all Earthly diseases. Flight: In addition to that, Contritriognis can fly in the air at great and normal speeds. Chaos Empowerment: Contritriognis is empowered by chaos. The more chaos there is, the more stronger and powerful he can become. All of his physical attributes as well as his other supernatural capabilities are enhanced by the utter chaos around him. Fear Affinity: Contritriognis is capable of sensing when others are in a state of fear, and then absorb that fear for a variety of uses. 'Permission Powers:' Contritriognis can only perform the following actions, listed under permission, if all the other Gods agree he can do. However this only works in the God Realm which he cannot exit if he doesn't have permission to exit. Inferno Manipulation: Contritriognis is able to manipulate flames of Hell, which is inextinguishable by normal means. These flames are also far more intense than normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no by-product (not even ashes), and even smother and "burn" normal fire and water. Chaos Manipulation: Contritriognis can control and manipulate all the chaotic forces in the universe. He is able to chance, mutate, destroy and otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living being, organization or mind and spirit. He can also create and launch chaotic energy blasts that can also induce chaos upon contact. Chaos Inducement: With his mere presence, Contritriognis can cause and create utter chaos in his immediate vicinity. He's capable of causing massive storms, destruction, loss of laws and order to cause mass panic, etc. As the chaos around him grows, will the radius of his influence. Disaster Manipulation: Contritriognis can create and manipulate all forms of natural disasters, such as hurricanes, floods, tornadoes, tsunamis and earthquakes. Fear Manipulation: Contritriognis can make people unwillingly very frightened. He can psychically provoke the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. He's able to sense and control the fears of others, inducing, amplifying and even reducing fears, making himself and even others fearless. He can make others fear even the harmless of things to the point of becoming catatonic. Fear Inducement: Contritriognis can evoke extreme fear and horror in others. The victim’s perception is altered so they see their environment as ominous and him as dark and foreboding as possible. He can augment the effect to make other beings go near insane. Signature Moves Contritriognis's signature moves are: *'Dimension Claw': Contritriognis's claw becomes surrounded with black smoke and he slashes the air. The smoke from the claw creates a blackish portal that allows him to travel to different locations. The portal can also send foes attacks to another location, leaving him unharmed. *'Inferno': Contritriognis's flamethrower generates an orb of light blue and blue fire in front of it. He then launches an immense intense spiraling stream of light blue fire with rings of dark blue fire from the orb at the opponent. Weaknesses/Resistances Mobility Issues: Because of his enormous size Contritriognis can easily destroy anything if he falls. This also gives him a mobility issue when he's in smaller places. Fire Immunity: Contritriognis is immune to fire and heat and any fire and heat based attacks. Calm/Serenity/Courage Vulnerability: Contritriognis becomes weakened when there is no chaos or destruction around him. He also is weakened when those in his presence are not afraid of him. In any such case, his physical attributes as well as his other powers are decreased greatly. Trivia To Be Added Contritriognis (God) Contritriognis (God) Contritriognis (God) Contritriognis (God) Contritriognis (God) Contritriognis (God) Contritriognis (God) Contritriognis (God) Contritriognis (God) Category:Fire-Based PowerForms